Shizuku's Brother
by alienpan
Summary: Padahal taman itu ramai tapi Chizuru merasa sendirian. Saat itulah kebetulan menemukannya dengan Mizutani Takaya, adik dari Mizutani Shizuku yang menolongnya tiga kali. "-dia benar-benar copy-an kakaknya." Oneshoot. OOC. typo(s)


**Shizuku's Brother**

**Author: alienpan**

**Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun © Robicco**

**Warning(!): OOC, Typo(s), gaje akut lalala(?)**

**A/N: Doumo, saya author baru di FFnet dan memutuskan untuk mempublish *jeng jeng* one shoot fic dari manga/anime Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun punyanya Robicco sensei sebagai fic perdana saya disini *bow* review saya hargai termsuk flame *coret*maafsayamaso*coret* gak usah kebanyakan ngomong deh langsung aja please enjoy xx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Padahal taman itu ramai tapi Chizuru merasa sendirian. Disitulah ia bertemu dengan adik Mizutani Shizuku, Mizutani Takaya yang tiga kali telah menyelamatkannya.

.

.

.

Chizuru pikir berjalan-jalan sejenak untuk menghilangkan kepenatannya akan belajar adalah ide yang baik. Tapi ternyata ia salah besar. Setidaknya seharusnya ia mengajak Yuu-_chan_ ikut menemaninya kalau saja dia tidak terlalu sibuk mempersiapkn ujian masuk yang sama dengan Takeda-_kun_ pacarnya. Sendirian di taman ini ternyata tidak menyenangkan. Apalagi dengan suasana taman yang saat itu ramai oleh pelajar-pelajar yang rupanya memiliki pikiran yang sama dengannya.

Ia menghela nafas muram. Ia juga bertemu teman sekelasnya dan yang mereka lakukan hanya membicarakan betapa menyedihkannya dia karena sendirian di taman ini.

"Oshima-_san_!" Gadis berambut sebahu itu menoleh. Iris hijaunya bertemu pandang dengan anak laki-laki dengan seragam gakuran yang sedikit kebesaran di tangannya. Ia tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun. Hanya tangan kanannya yang melambai-lambai kepada Chizuru. "Selamat malam."

"Ah Takaya-_kun_." Chizuru tersenyum senang. Menyapa adik dari teman sekolahnya ini. "Baru pulang sekolah?" Tanyanya sambil mengerutkan keningnya. _Selarut ini?_ Ia mulai berfikir apa yang menyebabkan Takaya pulang semalam ini.

"Habis les." Dia menjawab singkat. Jawaban singkat ini membuat Chizuru bernafas lega. Setidaknya ia tidak menghabiskan waktunya untuk hal macam-macam yang bukan hanya tidak berguna tapi juga merugikan orang lain.

"Hm, bagaimana kalau kutraktir kue?" Tanyanya.

Takaya mengerjapkan matanya. "Kue?"

"Ya, sebagai rasa terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkanku dari ejekan murid sekelasku karena pergi ke taman sendirian." Jelasnya.

"..." Takaya terlihat tidak berniat untuk membalas ucapan terima kasih yang diucapkan padanya. "Ooshima-_san_ bodoh ya." Ujarnya dengan nada datar. Tapi terasa sangat menusuk jantung Chihuru.

Seperti ditimpa batu berat. Dia memucat dan seperti kehilangan nafasnya. "Y-ya ka-kalau Takaya-_kun_ tidak mau ti-tidak apa-apa." Katanya. Lebih seperti cicitan. "A-aku juga harus belajar lagi. _Jya_." Ia meneruskannya dengan setengah bergumam. Berbalik untuk meninggalkan taman itu dengan lesu. Takaya benar-benar _copy_ karbon dari Shizuku kakaknya.

Namun kemudian dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat membelit lehernya yang saat itu tidak tertutup apapun. Ia menoleh dan melihat Takaya yang telah melilitkan syal yang sebelumnya dikenakannya kepada Chihuru meskipun hanya menggantung asal. Itu pun karena anak laki-laki itu berjinjit dan mengulurkan tangannya sepanjang mungkin.

"Saat ini memang sudah hampir musim semi. Tapi tidak berarti udara menjadi lebih hangat secara mendadak." Ujarnya. Ia masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya tetapi Chihuru bisa melihat semburat kecemasan yang muncul di wajahnya yang seakan terpahat batu.

Benar-benar menggemaskan.

Dia selalu ingin adik laki-laki yang manis.

Karena itu tanpa sadar Chihuru meraih kepala Takaya yang saat itu masih setinggi dadanya. Lalu menepuknya dengan lembut. "Takaya-_kun_ baik sekali. Terima kasih." Katanya tulus.

"Aku suka kue kacang." Dia bilang sebagai ganti permintaan terima kasih itu. "Dan coklat panas." Tambahnya. Dua kali pertolongan. Berarti dua balas budi. Ia tersenyum senang. Perutnya mulai meronta-ronta dan lehernya mulai terasa dingin karena tidak terlindungi oleh apapun.

Chizuru tersenyum senang. "Ya, tidak masalah." Jawabnya ringan sambil mengikuti langkah ringan anak bungsu dari keluarga Mizutani itu.

* * *

Belum ada beberapa meter mereka berjalan, sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi berjalan dengan arah yang berlawanan dari tujuan Chizuru dan Takaya. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa di sampingnya berjalan ada kubangan air besar.

Tapi kemudian Takaya berlari ke belakang dan mendorong Chizuru sedikit ke tengah trotoar. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya dan merasakan cipratan air membasahi bahu dan seluruh rambutnya. Chizuru sendiri terkena cipratan di rambut dan wajahnya tetapi tidak separah Takaya.

"Ta-takaya-_kun_." Chizuru memanggil nama anak itu untuk memastikan bahwa ia masih hidup karena selain deru nafas dan dadanya yang naik turun anak itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Gadis berkaca mata itu mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari bajunya dan mengelap air dari wajah dan rambut Takaya. "Aku sangat berterima kasih tapi tidak seharusnya kau melakukan hal itu." Katanya sambil meremas sapu tangannya agar airnya keluar.

"Pikirkanlah dirimu terlebih dahulu sebelum orang lain." Katanya.

"Hal seperti itu..." Takaya akhirnya angkat bicara. "Bukankah seharusnya kau katakan pada dirimu sendiri?" Tanyanya.

Sekali lagi batu besar menimpa Chizuru.

"Shizuku... di atas semuanya pasti rela mengorbankan dirinya demi aku. Tentu saja karena selain pria payah itu dan ibu, dia cuma punya aku." Ujar Takaya. "Meskipun ada Yoshida Haru dan yang lain, tetap saja. Perasaannya untuk melindungi seseorang hanya untukku." Lanjutnya.

"Perasaan semacam itu, akhirnya aku memilikinya." Ia mendongak untuk menatap langsung ke mata Chizuru. "Aku ingin melindungi Ooshima-_san_. Sama seperti Shizuku melindungiku, ataupun ketika Yoshida Haru melindungi Shizuku." Katanya tegas.

"Ta..Takaya-kun..." Chizuru menundukkan kepalanya. Ujung tangannya memainkan syal abu-abu milik anak laki-laki itu. ini syal buatan Shizuku. Dia tahu karena merasakan perasaan yang begitu kuat antara dia dan adiknya.

Dan tanpa sadar air matanya menetes.

Tidak pernah ada anak SMP yang mengatakan hal semacam ini kepadanya.

"Baiklah. Baiklah." Ia kini mendongak. Sambil melepas kacamatanya tangan kanan gadis itu menghapus air mata yang menggenangi mata beriris hijau miliknya. "Terima kasih, Takaya-_kun_." Katanya dengan tulus. Ia menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya kepada anak itu.

Takaya terlihat salah tingkah, ia memandang ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"_Ii yo_." Jawabnya singkat. "Jadi traktir?" Tanyanya.

"Yap..!" Jawab Chizuru tanpa ragu.

"Sebagai balasan, aku mau kue kacang, coklat panas, dan—" Ia sengaja menggantung kata-katanya. Mata coklat gelapnya tidak menunjukkanekspresi apapun sehingga Chizuru tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Mizutani Takaya selanjutnya.

"Sukailah aku." Katanya, tepat beberapa langkah di depan Chizuru. Ia mengambil sikap sedikit menyerong ke kanan. Dan kepala tertoleh ke belakang. Menatap Chizuru dengan begitu serius.

...Apa?

Takaya tidak mengulangi pertanyaannya. Ia meneruskan langkahnya dengan mempertahankan wajahnya yang minim ekspresi.

Chizuru mempercepat frekuensi langkahnya. Gadis dengan rambut sebahu yang saat itu lepek terkena genangan air menatap Takaya tidak mengerti. Tapi tidak berani untuk meminta penjelasan lebih jauh.

"Karena Yoshida Haru menolongmu Ooshima-san jadi jatuh cinta padanya kan?" Tanya Takaya.

"A-aku tidak..." Chizuru tahu saat itu bukan keputusan tepat untuk berbohong. Karenanya ia memutus kata-katanya. Tangannya kembali asyik memainkan ujung syal yang masih terlilit di lehernya.

"Aku menolongmu tiga kali. Tidak sulit kan untuk jatuh cinta padaku?" Tanyanya lagi. Yang meskipun ia mengucapkannya dengan nada sedingin es tetapi Chizuru masih bisa merasakan perasaan hangat yang terselip di antara kata-katanya yang lebih mirip dengan nada perintah.

_Meski hanya anak SMP dan ucapannya terdengar main-main, tetap saja..._

_ Seseorang telah menyatakan cinta padanya._

_ Seseorang telah menyatakan cinta padanya dan dia adalah adik dari orang yang seharusnya menjadi rivalnya._

Dengan pipi dan telinga yang memerah Chizuru menundukkan kepalanya gugup. Ia tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Meskipun Takaya, setelah mengatakan itu bersikap seolah dia baru saja mengatakan hal sepele seperti 'aku suka kue kacang.'

Kenapa anak ini benar-benar jujur dalam mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Oh—benar-benar anak ini adalah _copy_ sempurna dari Mizutani Shizuku.

.

.

.

**~Owari~**

**E-etto... *hilang kata-kata*well fic ini memang jauh dari kata sempurna biar readers yang menilai. Ta-tapi dibaca saja saya sudah senang sih /**


End file.
